


[Podfic] Love & Sandwiches

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aging, Basically it's exactly what's on the tin, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soft E Rating, Vignettes, a lil angsty, and then more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: David and Patrick's love story, told through a series of sandwiches.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Love & Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love & Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182418) by [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles). 



> For [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/profile)
> 
> gray, i know this is not the birthday fic i said i would write you, but i hope you like it anyway. you are a gift, and i'm lucky to count you as a friend.
> 
> as always, thank you to this-is-not-nothing for being an unstoppable force of validation and gentle direction.

This is the audio performance of didipickle's Love & Sandwhiches!

Legth:: 30:41

Access: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Fy2Vj_AgNCDBg1Qibgx-uoDwIXGRSRLa/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR NOTES: so this came about after i had a dream that i was in a period film called "Love & Sandwiches" and told the patrons of the rosebudd. i don't remember anything about the dream, but thanks for pushing me yet again to write something i never would have written without your encouragement.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickes2
> 
> READER NOTES: if you'd told me when I got here that one of my all time favorite "this fic makes me feel seen, and elated, and comfortable, and happy" fics would be about sandwhiches, well. I wouldn't have been totally shocked, because sandwhiches, but I don't know if anything could have prepared me for how much this fic blew me away. As such, it seemed like the perfect first fic for my foray into the podcast side of this fandom!


End file.
